


The Seventh Scense

by MrPigeon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPigeon/pseuds/MrPigeon
Summary: Taeyong is a descendent. The last one and there are forces who would see him dead. Not knowing who his parents are and if they even know he exists weighs heavily on him. He lives a hard life in the castle but all will change once he reaches his twenty first birthday.





	1. It has begun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Child of the Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100138) by [yeolliebooismine13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolliebooismine13/pseuds/yeolliebooismine13). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay first story!!  
> It has begun - Starset

Prologue

The great kingdom of Triekin has been at peace for many a decade, but it was not always like this. In the years gone by demons ruled bringing chaos and death. Very few remember the one who saved them all, most just think of them as a story told to children to inspire that innocent spirit. He was no knight, noble or royal. He came form humble beginnings, a farmers son dreaming of becoming a scholar. No one knew in those troubled times would even imagine he would become everyone's saviour and reborn as a legend.

This was the story an expecting mother by the name of Mora, heard from an elderly lady with strange tattoos on her arms.

"That is a very nice story Ma'am." Her smile was kind, portraying that her personality was suited to motherhood. The two women we standing on Mora's porch, the mother was silently wishing the lady away as her back was hurting and was wishing for nothing more than to lie down on her comfy bed.

"Silly child it is not a story, it is history. You, nor your babe especially, would be here without his sacrifice." The intense way the old lady stared at her was starting to make her feel uneasy.

"Ma'am," she said with all the politeness she could muster, "I think you should go back home." Unknowing that the woman was a shaman, a seer, she turned away but was stopped by the seer grabbing her wrist.

"Heed my words foolish child. Dark times are coming and you and your family will not emerge unscathed." With that she turned, her skirts swishing in her wake disappearing into the bustling street.

She soon forgot the old woman and her warning. She progressed through the final stages of pregnancy without a hitch, her loving husband by her side. Until the day finally came and the baby wanted out. Her husband supporting her through out it all.

Amidst the throws of child birth there were harsh bangs on the front door. As she gave the final push, downstairs the door came crashing open. The husband swathed his baby in soft blankets and ushered his wife into the next room where she would be safer. Passing their newborn son over to Mora he gave her a reassuring smile.

He descended the stairs to find soldiers tearing his house apart. "What are all of you doing!?" He shouted over the din. "Your wife just gave birth to a child, we came for it."

"What?" He was stunned.

"We came for the child." The soldier repeated, voice forceful as he removed his helmet.

"Yeah I heard you the first time, why our child?" T

he armoured man dropped his helmet and drew his sword. " It is of no concern why."

The man was shocked, the guy must be kidding. " Of course it is asshole it's my son!" the man moved to intercept the soldier who had made a move toward the stairs. The rest just stood watching the scene play out.

Quick as a snake the soldier's sword bit into the poor mans flesh. "Know your place." Men ran up the stairs, soon enough the bleeding male heard his wife shrieking. it was muffled but he could guess what was going on. Clutching his shoulder he stumbled to his feet, only to be pushed back down. They were taking his baby.

The soldiers appeared on his line of sight holding a bundle that held his son. They left as swiftly as they came. with one final look at the door he dragged himself up the stairs. He found his wife hunched over crying.

"They took him." She looked up at her wounded husband. He noticed she held two small circular. It was customary for parents to give their child three pendants upon birth; two for their own names and on for their child's name. they already had a name picked for him.

"They took him. They took our baby." She let out a heart wrenching sob. "My baby." She looked up at him with unexpectedly fierce eyes, her fist tight around their names. "We will get him back." Determination showed in her voice. "We will get him back... our Taeyong."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, what's poppin? I'm so exited I have had this idea for a while and am happy my brain finally decided to work. So who do you think Taeyong's dad is? Till next update see ya *waves like a spastic*


	2. Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to Taeyong's life in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. The next one will be longer.  
> Natural - Imagine Dragons

21 years later  
"Taeyong!!! Get your pathetic rear down here!" A boy close approaching his 21st birthday came sprinting down the stairs. He had completely forgotten he was to help the prince study and had inadvertently overslept. He was in trouble now. He winced as he thought of his punishment and doubled he speed as he ran to the library.  
"10 whips" The master of study said as he slipped through the huge double doors, out of breath. He had the urge to argue but glancing at the seated prince he kept his mouth shut. He knew the prince hated violence and he made an effort to not get punished in front of him but the lords and scholars always found a reason to beat him.  
Slowly he approached the desk his back to the prince trying to shield him. He placed his arms on the desk palms up exposing the soft flesh. Bruises and cuts were accumulated from days and weeks beforehand, seeing this the Study Master smiled.  
"Sadist." Taeyong mumbled under his breath, the old man seemed to hear.  
"5 more for back talking."  
The cane was slim and had bumps along the length, he was the only one who used this type of cane. He also claimed it was used on everyone but Tae knew different. He doesn't know why but every one seemed to hate him even the maids steered clear, he never found out why.  
The Study Master brought the cane down on the sensitive skin, he was used to being it but is still hurt like a bitch. He flinched as the Master leaned over him. "Count." He always had to count, it how he learned the numbers as a child. "3. 4. 5." his face was scrunched in pain. " 6. 7. 8. 9. Te-" he faltered as his skin was torn and blood welled up. That's what the bumps were for after all.  
"What was that? Start again." The Master was feeling particularly cruel today. The counting started again.  
"15." The blond finished, his eyes were full of unshed tears.  
"Next time don't be late." The bleeding boy rolled his sleeves over his arms. His clothes were dark he had learned at a young age to wear dark colours, blood was harder to see.  
"Yes Master. Sorry sir." He knelt next to the young prince and threw him a small smile not wanting him to worry over him. The weren't that close but still Tae felt protective over him. The lesson continued in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter titles are generally named after songs unless I have a brilliant idea, which is unlikely.


	3. Diffeerent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be changing things about characters to fit in the story so pls don be mad at me.

He was sitting on one of the many kitchen benches, bandages and ointments scattered next to him. Taeyong was quite good at fixing himself up after such incident which were sadly a commonplace for him, from a young age, as soon as he could even slightly defend himself he was the target wether it be guards, nobles or their children. He was treated as a lesser being, less than human. 

Very few were kind to him, many of them worked in the kitchens (but currently he was by himself, everyone had been given an hour break), others were guards who patrolled the North wing where his room was.

"Oh my gods, Tae."

The sound of a basket colliding with stone accompanied the shocked cry. Looking up he say a woman wearing the kitchen staffs colours of black and blue. The beautiful woman had a hand covering her mouth, it was plain to see pain that was poorly masked on her face. 

"It's not that bad."

"Don't you dare lie to me." Hyunah said anger starting to bubble within her. Countless times she had found him like this and even more where he could barely move and she had to bandage him. it pissed her off more than ever.

"Really its not-" He was cut of with a stern glare. 

He held his up in defeat as she made her way towards him, weaving around workbenches and vats contain all sorts of food in various states of preparation. She didn't miss the wince Taeyong made as he moved.

"Who?" She gently reached out for his arms. 

Complying he replied, "Study Master." He looked tiredly down at his arms, the patchwork that effectively summed up his life. 

"It was meant to be fifteen."

"Meant?" she looked up from where she was re-wrapping his arms.

"Twenty five. He made me restart because i stuttered. "

He had to smile at the repulsive names that fell from her mouth, she was the first one to show any kindness towards him. He remembers the day when he met her, it was cold outside and he had been made to clear snow which made him miss both lunch and dinner. His empty stomach had drivven him towards the kitchen, the smell emanating was decedent and rife with enticement. 

The workers seemed foreign to him, decked white wraps and skirts their positions colour, pitch black and a rich, royal blue, wrapped not only around their necks, like his own green and white, but around three waists that were cinched with a thick black belt.

One of them noticed the curios eyes peeking from around the door frame and approached the smallish boy who was no older than seven. Surprised he slid further behind the wall, the girl was older than him maybe fourteen and had red orange hair cascading messily down her back, she was really pretty.

"What brings you here?" She crouches so she was on his level. now she could properly see him she fully took in the ragged and dirty clothes, his lips were pale with an almost blue hue indicating he had been out side. He looked at her with longing in his eyes, only then did she notice the quiet rumblings of the child's stomach. She chuckled.

"Hungry?" He nodded. "Wait here." She returned with soup and bread. Quickly Taeyong scarfed it down. She just watched him eat and when he was done she took his dishes and replaced it with a toffee she had bought earlier that day. And from that day forward they had been practically inseparable.

"That's it, I'm putting glass in his food and you cant stop me!" He smiled fondly at his stand in sister, her threat was just that but it still warmed his heart.  
"Really I'm fine. no need to go that far but stabbing may still be in the picture." He joked back. They chatted for a while until Nana swore, realising she had forgotten the spices needed for tonight's dinner.

"I'll get them," He offered jumping down off the counter.

"but-" He ran out the door before she could protest, smile still in place.

"Lee Taeyong!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different- WOODZ  
> Hello! What's it like for u guys the festive season, because its to frickin hot here. Sorry just a bit sleep deprived. Anyways hope you enjoyed the update.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes pls forgive me


End file.
